


No sparkles allowed

by Supertights



Category: Avengers Academy, Avengers: The Initiative, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boarding School, Clones, Demigods, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Male Friendship, POV Third Person, Superheroes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Supertights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trauma doesn't approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No sparkles allowed

"I feel like I'm in a bad Harry Potter movie."

Patrick looked up to find a scowling Terry standing beside him, nursing an oversized mug of coffee. He was staring down the long tables that filled the room, watching students file through the massive entryway heading straight for the servery. The level of noise was increasing by the minute, Terry's scowl deepening to match.

"Except more spandex and less magic," murmured Pat, turning back to his own breakfast as the former Initiative counsellor sat down next to him. "I liked the movies. Luna was cute. I think I have a thing for blondes."

"Tell me something I _don't_ know." Terry frowned at his mug. "I prefer the books--"

"There were books?"

Glancing at the clone, Terry smacked him in the back of the head when he realised he'd been played by the smirk on Pat's face. "Dork."

"Hey, you're lucky I read them at all!" Pat said in protest. "They weren't even _my_ first choice, the Baron just downloaded them into all of us.  If it'd been up to me--" he shrugged.

"Oh?" risked Terry, raising an eyebrow. "If you say the word Twilight, I might feel obliged to kill you. Just saying."

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabbley piece of fluff based around my Avengers Academy AU series.


End file.
